An Afternoon Luncheon
by Little Asian Girl
Summary: One of Loki's favorite places to read in was the library. It was a daily routine. Today, however, she hadn't expected anyone else, especially Fandral to come there as well. Genderbent Loki! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.


**Gasp! Another story so soon?! This idea has been nagging at me for awhile so I figured I'd finally get around to writing it. I tried to keep it fluffy, but I'm still pretty new at writing fanfiction, so I offer my apologies if you expected more. Please enjoy! ^o^**

~o0o~

Thin ribbons of light streamed through the large windows in the library, that opened up to the palace gardens. Bright floral colors decorated the bushes and vines outside, the buds reaching towards the afternoon sun. The scent of paper and ink mingled with the distinct smell of old books.

Loki yawned and stretched, catlike, being mindful of the stack of books on the table. She smiled and sighed contently, placing a hand on her chin while allowing a curtain of glossy black hair fall over part of her face. They musty pages of an old tome crackled as she turned the page. Loki had risen before the break of dawn, poring over ancient books and spells in the library. It was one of her favorite places in Asgard where she was able to study and practice magic in peace.

The library was enormous. Large ornate doors carefully crafted from tempered glass led into the main room. It had four floors with delicate spiraling steps, artfully lined with gold swirls. Arched windows overlooked the outside, one side facing the garden and the other facing an orchard of trees, which shone brightly between the stuffed shelves. The quiet turning of books and the soft shuffling of others in the library was comforting, and not too overbearing. Loki's lips curved up, just thinking about it.

She loved the quiet, friendly silence of the library and its abundance of thick books. She preferred it over the loud clanging of metal in the dusty training grounds. Blinking, she returned to her book, snuggling into the sunlight. She was vaguely aware of the large glass doors gliding open, but she didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until a tall blond sat across from her that she bothered to say anything.

"What do you want Thor?" Loki didn't bother looking up, completely engrossed in the pages of her book.

"I'm offended, Princess, that you would mistake a handsome man like me for your brother." The familiar cockiness of the tone made her look up, surprised.

"Fandral?" Loki stared at him, quickly schooling her face into a mask of pale indifference. The blonde warrior grinned, unfazed. She huffed, turning away. "I didn't expect you to be here." His smile grew wider and he winked.

"Perhaps I just wanted to see what you were up to, Princess." Loki gripped her fingers on the table

"I'm quite sure that most people go to the library to _read_ , Fandral." She said slouching over her book. Fandral chuckled and leaned forward to meet her eyes, his blonde hair falling perfectly in place. "And do not call me by that infernal name!"

"But that's who you are, isn't it? Or would you prefer me to call you Silvertongue? Trickster? Mi'lady?" She rolled her eyes, but he had a point. Loki groaned and combed her fingers through her hair.

It wasn't that she didn't like him. In fact, Fandral was the only one of Thor's friends whom she had even an ounce of respect for. He wasn't as much of an airhead as he let everyone think. Fandral, at least, could hold decent conversations without swinging something sharp around.

"Enough with your silly games Fandral. What do you want?" Fandral stopped talking and stared at her. Loki began to shift nervously in her seat as Fandral's intense amber eyes bored into her skull. He inspected her face searching for something. She kept eye contact, not wanting to be the first to look away.

After several seconds of uncomfortable staring under his calculating gaze, Fandral asked, "Have you eaten anything at all today?"

"What?" The question caught her off guard. Now it was Fandral's turn to roll his eyes.

"Have you _eaten,_ _anything_ , at all, today." Fandral enunciated each word slowly and carefully, as if Loki could not comprehend what he was saying. " Need I repeat myself again?" He looked at her innocently.

She shoved a hand at his face. "No." She said simply, not bothering to elaborate.

"You _do_ realize what time it is, do you?" She shrugged. It was only an hour or two after noon. The sun was still up, and by her standards, it was still relatively early. "At least come to the banquet hall and have _something._ "

"Why does it matter to you?" Loki smoothed her dark green tunic.

"Eloquent as ever Loki." Fandral met her emerald eyes, "You didn't show for breakfast, nor did you show at noon."

"I don't need anything." Her stomach chose that moment to grumble. Loudly. She felt her cheeks heat up as Fandral delicately raised an eyebrow. "I'm _not_ hungry." Loki insisted. Her stomach gave another loud growl.

"No, you certainly aren't." He said dryly, sarcasm oozing from his voice. Loki cringed at the reprimanding look he gave her, which strangely reminded her of her mother. His chair quietly scraped the smooth floor as he stood. Then he left without another word.

Loki blinked dumbly and stared at the spot Fandral had been sitting. She turned back to her book, brushing it off.

Not five minutes passed when the doors opened again, Loki, being preoccupied with her thoughts, ignored it.

At the sound of a tray being set down, she glanced up. Fandral appeared next to her, pushing her book down.

"Eat, Loki." He casually gestured to the large gold tray, overflowing with various food items of all sorts. The fragrant aroma of sweetmeats and spiced breads wafted pleasantly around them. Loki looked at him incredulously, continuing to ignore the gnawing hunger.

"Fandral! I can't possibly eat all that!" He chuckled, eyes filled with amusement.

"I'm not asking you to eat _all_ of it. Truth be told, it would be a miracle if you even ate half." He pulled a chair next to her. Loki stiffly turned to face him.

"Thank you Fandral, but I don't believe the librarian would-"

"Nonsense!" He smirked, showing his pearly white teeth. "You're _royalty,_ Loki. Your brother could barge in here shouting battle cries, and she wouldn't bat an eye. Although why your brother would come in here of his own will is a _complete_ mystery to me." Loki allowed herself a small smile.

"You wouldn't be the only one." She paused thinking. "Just let me finish this chapter and I'll be done."

Fandral nodded. "Alright, that sounds reasonable. How many pages more is it?" She shrugged.

"Only about," Loki lifted a portion of the book that was nearly half the length of her finger, "There's only about this much left." Fandral stared at her, disbelieving. Frowning, he carefully moved her hands off the book, marking the page with a paper.

"Eat. Now Princess." He commanded, completely serious. She huffed.

"I don't-Mmmph!" Loki cut off abruptly as Fandral gently (but firmly) shoved a forkful of meat pastry in her mouth. The flavorful spices of the meat mingled with the wonderfully flakey pastry in an enticing combination. It must have shown on her face because Fandral eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Not hungry did you say?"

"Mmm." She swirled the flavors in her mouth and hummed appreciatively, licking her lips.

"Now," Fandral continued, "You have two options, Loki. You can sit here and eat, _willingly,_ or I could make you sit here until I've felt you've had a decent amount of food."

"Fandral," she started, "You really don't need to-" Fandral lifted the fork threateningly.

"I will do what _I_ think is in the best interest for your health. Now what say you?"

"I'll eat." She said quickly as Fandral brought the fork closer to her face. He passed her the plate and she took it. Loki sat there, holding the plate awkwardly as Fandral waited.

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully. Fandral waved it away.

"Tis' my duty to make sure you eat, seeing as you _yourself_ don't pay mind to things such as that." Loki pushed the food around her plate. He watched her fiddle with the silver fork. "Odin's beard, Loki! I haven't poisoned it!"

"I know!" She gazed out the window at the trees, "It's just…" She trailed off pursing her lips.

Fandral sighed impatiently and plucked a grape off the tray, popping it in his mouth. He looked at Loki pointedly, silently telling her to _eat something before he made her eat._

Loki hesitantly nibbled at the food, before she gave in, eating forkfuls of the pastry, realizing _how_ hungry she really was. The two ate in a companionable quiet, being mindful of the others in the library. After finishing her food, Fandral handed her a cup of warm tea. Loki's slender fingers brushed against his, leaving a puzzling tingling sensation. She cupped her fingers around the cup, relishing in the warmth, as Fandral sipped his own cup.

Gently setting down the cup, she glanced at Fandral from the corner of her eye. He sat there calmly observing the library. The sun shone on his golden hair, complimenting his eyes, and Loki smiled brushing a strand of inky hair behind her ear.

She snapped out of her reverie as the library doors burst open.

"Fandral! There you are!" Thor strode towards the table covered in sweat and grime. "What have you in a place like this?" Hogun, Volstagg and Sif trailed in although the latter two seemed less than pleased.

Loki hastily stood up and collected her books as Fandral quickly gathered the cups and plates.

"Oh, hello Loki." Thor nodded to his sister who frowned, but nodded to her brother. Turning to Fandral, he added, "We were about to have another spar. Care to join us?"

"Thor," Hogun said, as quiet as ever. Fandral shrugged carelessly.

"I suppose." He drawled. "Just allow me to tidy up the mess we've made." Loki shifted on her feet and began to edge away.

"I'll take my leave," She smiled at Fandral and was about to turn, but he caught her hand gently. Fandral's hand was slightly larger than hers, but they were soft, and Loki's hand fit comfortably in his. Ignoring Sif's hard glare and Thor's quizzical look, Loki paused briefly.

"Why don't you join us? Just this once?" He offered warmly. Volstagg gave a snort. Loki's smile grew just a tiny bit wider, but she shook her head.

"Thank you for offering, but I have some studies I need to finish. Perhaps next time?" Fandral grinned.

"Whatever you say, Princess." She crinkled her nose at the nickname, but her lips curved up, and she waved as she left.

"You two are quite a sight to behold," She heard Volstagg mutter, which probably earned him a sharp elbow (Sif most likely) judging from the disgruntled complaint afterwards.

She exited the library, feeling the sun's warm rays reach her pale skin. Loki inhaled the fresh air outside.

Her day had taken an unexpectedly delightful twist she thought, walking towards the castle's large corridors, and in truth, it really wasn't half bad.

~o0o~

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Please review! It really makes my day :3**


End file.
